Ossus
Ossus & van Hossen (おうすす ばん ふうせん, Oususu & Ban Huusen, often abbreviated as OvH) is an esteemed multi-national conglomerate headquartered in the Kingdom of Fiore that spans the surrounding continent. It is noted for its' advances in magical technology, spearheading the creation of unrivaled airships and state of the art lacrima based technology—the latter still being in the stages of further development. OvH is a leader in trade, finance, mining, and agricultural corporate spheres—providing an array of services to its' varied clientele. Often referred to as the Corporate Giant of the Magic World (法人巨漢魔法世界, Mahō Sekai no Hōjin Kyokan), Ossus & van Hossen can trace its' origins back over two hundred years to a pair of merchants bent on creating something that would help people and turn the world upside down. Over the course of some two centuries, what started as a shipping company off the western coast of their homeland turn into a corporate tornado that pulled in numerous subsidiaries to create an entity ahead of its' time. Despite the company's vast holdings, each leader has managed to keep their ambition in check and champion employees over profits. The prime aim of Ossus & van Hossen's operations, after achieving prominence, has long been technological advancement; to harmonize magic and technology together and reach new heights. From household tools to well crafted weaponry, their scientists have stayed ahead of the game—due in part to the excessive funding given to the various research and development labs. OvH's clientele is both numerous and noteworthy, the company's banking group handles the finances of not just the House of Vista, but also the House of Xava and Aria Family. The company continues to flourish as a testament to multi-faceted success, yet, they are not without blemish. Overview History A Meeting of Two Merchants Subsidiaries Brevian Institute of Magic Merlin Wizarding Tech One of OvH's greatest acquisitions, and second only to its' own home-grown tech lab, Merlin Wizarding Tech is a foremost innovator is magical technology. Its' scientists have used lacrima based technology to strike new ground in magical weaponry and even add a new dimension to simple entertainment for the normal person — such as spearheading the development of Magic Headphones or equipping Magic Council airships with the finest magical cannons. Their headquarters are in the Pergrande Kingdom, and the research group's executive chiefs normally travel back and forth to Beraxis. Loki Railways inc Ossus Magecraft Labs Poseidoni Shipping Asgarda Banking Paxia Trade Guild Sissoko Medical Gaia Farms Localization The central hub of Ossus & van Hossen's operations is located on the far western coast of Fiore, on a site named Beraxis. OvH's headquarters is purposely located away from any major city or key town area for both security and privacy reasons. The entire ten mile radius near Beraxis is actually owned and operated by the company's staff personnel—leaving the wooded areas and mountains relatively untouched by humans. While open to the public to some extent, Beraxis is heavily guarded and monitored by OvH Security forces due to the nature of the work done in the research and development branches. Influence Black Thursday Tragedy Organization & Corporate Affairs Trivia *The motto is, as many surely surmised, in Latin. *The symbol is from the Future Foundation founded by Reed Richards (aka Mr. Fantastic) in Marvel Comics. Behind the Scenes Category:Organization Category:Company Category:OvH Category:Zicoihno Category:Factions